I'm Coming Home
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Pinn Week - Day 4 - Music/Lyrics - Puck and Finn's relationship has been built around Finn's army career. Savoring the times that Finn was home. Figuring out communication when he got deployed. Almost thirty years in service has led to this final homecoming and Puck's there to welcome him back. Finn/Puck slash


Day four! Keeping up! The song used for this was I'm Coming Home by Rogers & Bos. It's a beautiful song that you should definitely listen to. And if you want to do it _while_ reading this fic, it'll add extra feels.

Reviews, guys! Even if it's something short, don't you wanna make me smile?

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

I'm Coming Home  
One-shot

_Well, I'm coming home  
__To see you again  
__To look in your eyes  
__And find no words  
__Could take the place  
__Of seeing your face  
__Well, I'm coming home…_

"Excited to be home, Hudson?"

Finn flashed Benny a smile, nodding. His buddy knew how excited he was to be back. It was the same excitement he felt every time he stepped back onto American soil, but this time? This time, he was home for good. No more deployments. No more months without seeing his family. He'd been in the army since he was eighteen and he'd dedicated his life to serving his country. At forty-six, though, it was time for him to step back and let the younger soldiers take over in the field. It was time for him to go back to his family and stay there.

"Your lady come to welcome you back?" the guy beside him asked as he searched the crowd, probably for his own family.

Finn shook his head. "Husband."

The guy barely paused before he nodded and Finn could tell when the guy spotted his family. A grin broke out and, yeah, everyone was happy to be home.

"Julie not here this time?" Benny asked, confused. "She's always here."

"Just Puck. I got to come back a week early. We're gonna drive up and surprise her." Not having Julie here, though, made finding Puck in the crowd a lot harder. Usually, he would have just looked for her mess of red hair, but now, he had to look through the crowd for a shaved head and, yeah, not very easy considering.

"You gonna renew?"

"Nah. Staying home. I'm gonna be training at Fort Benning full-time."

Where the hell… There he was. _Finally_, he caught sight of Puck's face and it took everything he had to not break formation and wave. All he had to do was wait until they were released and the stampede started.

"Have fun with that, man."

They were released before he could ask what Benny's plan was. Then, they were all rushing off, smiling and grinning as they weaved their way through the crowds to get to their families. He heard the cries of little kids spotting their parents, but all he focused on was Puck.

They barreled into each other, stumbling back as they connected right into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Puck's waist, spinning the guy a bit before he put him back on the ground and… God, this was home. Being with Puck again and knowing that he was gonna see Julie in just another few hours. He was home and everything was good.

He hugged Puck when the kiss broke, maybe a little too tight, but Puck wasn't complaining.

"Welcome home," Puck murmured into his ear before he kissed his neck and fuck it all, but they were both crying a bit. They always did, but this… This time, it was his last homecoming. All his deployments had led to this and he was done. He was gonna be home from now on and it was gonna be fucking perfect.

"Missed you," he said as he pulled Puck into one more kiss. "Love you…"

And he did. He loved Puck like crazy. Even after twelve years of marriage, he was crazy in love with the guy. Everything they'd been through together. Everything they'd done. Everything Puck had done while he was gone…

He couldn't have asked for anything better. He knew how stressful this kind of life was on a spouse, especially when kids were involved, but Puck had done _everything_. All the years of raising Julie, pretty much on his own for huge chunks, and the last year being stuck in an empty house that was probably way too big and lonely for one person… He was strong and screw anyone that said it didn't take some serious strength to be an army spouse. With him gone, Puck had dedicated his life to everything at home, choosing to stay home when Julie was four and he got laid off. They'd had the money and it meant someone would always be home when she got back from school. He'd put his entire life into raising her and keeping their marriage going even when he wasn't around.

"Thank you," he whispered as he caught Puck in another kiss. "Everything…"

Puck just shook his head, smiling softly as he stood there, his hands linked behind Finn's neck. "Worth it." He held on a little tighter, though, and Finn knew. He knew Puck well enough to know that the guy had had a hard time this year. Sending Julie off to school had been a big hit for him and having him ship out so soon after that couldn't have been easy. The guilt ate at him for that and he pressed a kiss to Puck's forehead.

"You ready to go?"

"One more minute."

One more minute turned into five, which turned into _one more kiss_. By the time they picked his bag back up and started moving towards the parking lot, they'd been standing there for twenty minutes longer than they'd planned to.

"You brought your bike," he said as they reached it. "I thought you were selling it?"

"I am. Got a guy that's gonna come look at it tomorrow, but I thought one last ride couldn't hurt." Puck flashed him a smile as he secured the bag onto the back. He tossed Finn the spare helmet. "You driving or me?"

"You." It was Puck's bike, after all. The thing had been gathering dust for years because Julie hated it so much, but one last ride wasn't gonna hurt anything other than their asses on the three hour ride up to Athens. And the three hours back, he thought as he got on behind Puck and kissed his shoulder.

"Holding onto the bars or me?"

"You really asking?" Finn wrapped his arms around Puck's waist, smiling.

"Hold on. Gonna be a long ride."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
